icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiefan11/fan fiction : seddietastic
kk ik useless since ilost my mind is coming it was just a typical day in the hall when sam was at her locker eating a fat cake and freddie came by " ugh!" sam said and left they have been ignoring each other becuse of what happen yesterday it was at shays apartment when she carly almost told freddie sam liked him carly just herd about sam liking freddie about a week ago so when she said " why are you herting i though you li-" when same cut her off she wasnt sure if freddie had a clue or not but she was hoping he didnt on her way witch ever she could go without benson near her she ran into carly and just passed her but carly grabbed her arm " i said i was sorry." she protested " well i never told any of your secrets and you almost spill my biggest on right in front of him!" what sam didnt know was that freddie next class was in that direction and he was listening " i dont get what the big deal is." " what dont you get thats not a big deal about it" " look im sure dosent suspect that you like him." " yeah but what if he does?!?" " oh stop with the what if's lets just get to bioligy." " k " sam said in a anoyed way freddie herd all that he was now alot suspicous i mean they didnt say his name but he was sure they were talking about him now he was in shock now he knew the avoiding resons and all of it. but the 1 thing he didnt know was that he had the guts to say he liked her back. all he would have to say is i like you to but then they'd know he was eas dropping he's have to get carly to tell him next day : they were in the hall when freddie came bye " hey can i talk to you alone carly." sam had her back turned the other way still but was mad if carly said okay " ok-um i mean no." carly said as shaking her head "come on it will take 2 secounds " okay fine be right back sam. sam jus ignored her " okay keep a secret please!" he said begging " okay what secret ?" okay i over herd you and sam talking " carly jumped " that wasnt on the way to bioligy was it fred nooded yes " oh no great now she gonna blame me for everything and now i wont have a best friend and if we stay freinds she'll never trust me and," freddy inturupted it's okay i just wanted to tell you that " "so what she could probally hear us and and and." carly started crying on freddie just as sam was walking to class and paused as she saw it and turned around and started walking until out of sight then ran into a emty room and slid down the wall till sitting down and started crying back to carly's veiw: " oh great now i have to go find her and talk to her and." freddie inturtupted again " uh can i?" he questioned" sure i guess bu-" he was already going looking sam's veiw: i her thoughts : ugh i should have never trusted carly look at whats happening now im crying in a closet! real: still crying and hears a knock thinkig it was the janitors she thought about hiding but since when does she care about that in thoughts: wow i cant even thing straight real: " hello,sam i know ur in there theres a fat cake trail leading here." freddie said leaning on the door sam quick stoped crying and opened the door and freddie fell face first " ugh." he said hert and got up " what do you want benson " she said getting up trying to act tough as usaul but it was harder for some reson maybe cuse her heart was broken " a perimedic." he said holing his nose " im serious benson if you dont need somthing leave." she motioned her hand to the door " i do need somthing look i needed to tell you i know you like me," he said sams face was red but she was mad " shay!" "look it wasent carly," he said inturputing " oh and i supose a magic fairy told you!" she said sarcasticly " and so what now you know you came all the way here to tell me that seriou-" she said cut of by freddie who kissed her" thats what i came here to say." her face in shock she couldnt believe he liked her to to be continued Category:Blog posts